I'll Always be Here
by ice queen Selene
Summary: a novel length story in the making...I will update as mucha s possible and am already getting my chapter 4 beta'd... Story bout Hermione and Viktor who fall in love and is considered romance adventure, what happens when someone precious is taken? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: He can stay?**

**Hermione was looking at the roll of parchement with uttter delight. She couldn't beleive that he really wanted to visit her. Aproaching this subject was a delicate procedure when asking her parents if he could stay; especially her overprotective father.**

**Flashback**

**"Mum, dad can I ask you something?" Hemrione asked cautiously to her parents, Jane and Steven Granger. "Sure thing sweet...What is it?" Her father replied looking at her with his kind face and upturned lips. "Well there is this guy who I would like to invite to stay at our house with me for a couple weeks." She hesitated looking from her mother then father before hastily looking back at her mother."That would be wonderful Darling,who is it Harry? Ron?" Her mother asked looking delighted. "No mum, Viktor. I want to invite Viktor Krum to stay with us."She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Jane cocked her head quizzically to one side as if trying to catch a stray idea. "oooh, you mean that foreign boy that took you to the ball you had in fourth year.""Really that foreign boy isn't he older than you? Steven quipped looking suspiciously at his daughter. "Yes dad and his name is Viktor by the way. You don't need to treat him like an illegal immigrant!" Hermione felt a slight indignation at Viktor being treated like nothing more than a foreign alien.. "Yes well I read about that boy in the paer you handed me. Isn't he the spoiled Bulgarian that plays some stupid sport? Aren't his parents rich?" Steven asked calmly making Hermione even angrier than she had been previously with his rude comments. "No! dad that's not fair, he plays Quidditch but he isn't spoiled and his parents aren't rich he has enough money because he works for it and I don't appreciate you calling my boyfriend a spoiled Bulgarian!" hemrione retorted and with that stomped off her room. She was seething when she heard a few raised voices in the kitchen down stairs, she realized that her parents where probably "discussing" wether or not Viktor could stay and in less than ten minutes Jane was standing outside Hermione's door smiling. She nocked lightly entering the room. "Well I discussed this with your father and we decided that Viktor can come and stay but I must warn you your father will no doubt try to intimidate the poor boy." Hermione ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Thanks mum but I don't think that dad could intimidate Viktor Krum.**

**End Flashback.**

**Hermione slipped into her pink silk pajamas and hopped into bed. The night was warm and the sweet melody the crikets made could be heard from her bedroom window . Her smile broadened when she noticed an owl carrying Viktor's letter, that was illuminated by the sliver of moonlight that penetrated from her bedroom window. I'll be able to hold him in two days She thought before turning over and beginning a series of many pleasant dreams.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The wait is lemon fresh and well worth it**

**The days past to slow for Hemrione was growing impatient. Nevertheless the tension grew between her and her father what Steven thought,it didn't matter one bit to her. Hemrione could be found scrubbing every inch of the house and pratically re-arranging all of the furniture. The air smelled constantly of lemon scented cleaner and Hermione was always scrubbing down the kitchen table or on her hands and knee's scrubbing the already gleaming floors. She did this so that Viktor would come to a clean and nice house but she knew how clean her mother kept it so the cleaning was mostly to halt the butterflies that threatened to emerge when she thought of him. "Dear I don't think that Viktor will be looking in the broom cupboard when he comes to stay." Jane said laughing at her daughter as she tidied the closet because Viktor was due to make his appearence at any time today. "Mum this will be perfect. I will make sure of that" and who knows maybe he will see the broom cupboard... Hermione's lips twitched when she thought of being in the small space with Viktor. "Well I'm sure he wont be worried if the supplies are not in alphabetical order." Her mother said clutching her stomach weakly shaking with supressed laughter. "And Viktor will be here in an hour, I suspect you will want to get yourself ready." Hermione's eyes widdened and was now bounding up the stairs to her room grumbling about how no one told her that he ws going to be here so soon.**

**Now Hermione wasn't one for being an all show no substance kind of girl, she didn't put pounds of foundation on or curl her eyelashes or even pluck her eyebrows, but she was certainly feeling self conscious at the moment. "How could he possibly pick this over all those other girls that practically jump him in the halls continuously?" She said to herself looking in the mirror. Sure she wasn't bad looking but she didn't prep herself she was just plain Hermione Jane Granger. She was a little short and she had a small tummy, hell she didn't look anything like the girls that he could have had instead of me now. Ah! but then they were the bubbly space girls. Viktor wasn't one who could happily handle the bubbly blond or vivacious and empty brunette. He was quiet and smart and just so...Perfect! She shook her head and decided that Viktor must just not like those barbie girls as she picked at her skin.**

**She tugged uselessly at her hair and decided to leave the curls alone,. At least she had gotten some of the frizz out. She changed into a piar of comfortable indigo colored jeans and a green silk shirt topped with shiny sequins and a black half top . With one final look at herself she wrapped a belt around her low slung jeans tool one final look in the mirror and turned to go back downstairs. **

**She was walking down the stairs when she heard a nock at the door. Her feet led her at a run to the door and Hermione beat back the butterflies that where positively thorwing a little cartwheel party in her stomach. Her hand trembled slightly when it landed on the nob but she faught for calm. "Ok just relax it's just Viktor I have seen him before." She whispered to herself. She opened the door and saw gorgeous built man that she had longed for almost a year. "Viktor..." She whispered feeling like she was in a dream that she had had so many times before. "Herm-own-y." Viktor said soflty looking at her in amazement. "Come here Herm-own-y." he whispered soflty looking at her with his arms outstretched. "Ohh! Viktor I have missed you soooooo much!" Hermione cried into his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. Viktor returned the embrace and held that much more tightly."I missed you az vell herm-own-y. So very much." Hemrione felt so happy and wished that this moment would never end but she heard Viktor reply that Hermione should get inside so she wouldn't catch a chill. They entered the house and walked in the main hallway. She smiled when she saw his attire. "How can you possibly wear that fur coat?" Hermione asked feeling the soft fur that was currently floating threw her feminin fingers. "I haff been working far avay. I portkeyed and zen apparated here." He said matter of factly never breaking eye contact with Hermione. He hadn't seen her for so long, it took all his self controle not to pull her against him and kiss her beautiful lips forever. Hemrione seemed to read his mind as she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed the fur coat down his broad chest where it pooled to the ground in soft waves of borwn and chestnut. She looked into his eyes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She looked down embarrassed at what she had done until Viktor grabbed her chin with his large thumb and forefinger and kissed her back. The kiss was long luxurious teasing and intoxicating. She could feel the stir, dizziness of passion and love wich mingled and made Hermione feel weak in the knees Hemrione lifted her hands and removed his fur hat never breaking the kiss. **

**The soft thud of the cap hitting the floor and the angry grunt made by Steven Granger brought Hemrione back to her senses. She let go of Viktor and straitghened her already immaculate placed clothing. Jane coughed nervously and Hermione blushed crimson. Viktor looked slightly put out that theyre kiss had been ended so abruptly but jumped into the introductions almost imediatly. "Hello my name iz Viktor...You mussst be Jane Granger." He said taking Jane's hand and placing a small kiss on the top of her hand. "I see now vere Hermione received her amazing beautie." Jane turned pink and thanked Viktor, a smile plastered on her face. Viktor then lifted his hand to shake Steven's but he did not take Viktor's outstreched hand. "So Hermione never did mention how old you where AND it is Her-my-own-y." Viktor scowled at Steven's obvious insult at not shaking his hand but he reply'd his questions anyway. "I am tventy vone and Herm-own-y's name iz hard to pronouce it iz very foreign to me." "Oh so not only are you craddle snatching you can't even say my daughters name?"Viktor looked very taken aback, his brows knitted together as he looked at Hermione's father. "Daddy!" "Steven!" Hermione and looked outraged at Steven's sudden outburst. "She iz not much younger than me and I cannot say her name ze way you say it no." "Daddy I like the way he says my name. It's sounds so exotic." Steven looked like he wanted to reply to Hermione's comment but Jane cut in. "Steven why don't we go set the table for dinner?" Jane gave him a look that said if you don't, you will be sleeping on the couch tonight. Steven grumped but left the hallway to help his wife. "I'm so sorry Viktor, don't worry Dad is just a little overprotective that's all." Hermione said exasperatedly. Viktor kissed the top of her nose and smiled, a rare sight, usually Viktor would protray his mood by a movement of his eyebrows or a twist in the lips but he flashed her the smile that he reserved only for her. "Don't vorry ve vill get along, because ve of course now haff to share your company." Hermione smiled, grabbed his hand and led him to the dinning room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gentlemen squarrel and lovely toasts.**

**Once in the dining room, Viktor took the seat that Hermione had pointed before rushing off to help her mother. **

**Steven across from Viktor a menacing glare on his face. **

**The look he returned to Steven was dark, stony and more intimidating than anything he had ever seen. **

**The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and neither man was willing to back down.**

**Hermione and Jane walked into the room giggling but stopped immediatly when they felt the uneasiness that had filled the dining area in they're absence. They looked at one another nervously; their minds were set and they were more than ready to make theyre boys behave and get along. **

**With a silent nod they both made they're way to there respectable seats beside theyre simmering beau's. **

**Viktor got up abruptly, gave Hermione a small chaste kiss on the cheek, much to the chagrin of her father, and went into the hall where his traveling bag lay quite forgotten.**

**When he returned he was clutching a nice bottle of red wine and a small folded peice of heavy parchment. He handed the delicatly folded paper to Hermione who slipped it in her jeans pocket. **

**"Ohh! I should probably get some glasses." Jane said hurrying to the kitchen cupboards. She returned with four glasses, Viktor releived Jane of her burden and began pouring the wine in an odd order. **

**He passed the first glass to Jane who was considered in his mind the lady of the house, then gave Hermione hers as to show love and respect at being one of the girls and important to him. **

**The next glass was offered to Steven since he was the man of the house and finally he poured himself a healthy glass of wine since he was serving.**

**Hermione smiled warmly at Viktor's behaviour. He was still the perfect gentleman, the one you dreamed about after you read a fairytale but he was still a human man, he wasn't a dream. He was sharp edges and deep contrasts, broad shoulders deep dark eyes and quidditch muscle accompanied by slight brawn. No longer could Viktor be considered to small for his nose because he had grown into the perfect man and if not perfect, he was the closest you could get to that in the whole wizarding world. Hermione decided then and there that she really did love Viktor Krum and she would not let anyone take that away from her. **

**"Father be damned, he will just have to live with it!" She thought deciding that he was her choice not his. **

**Hermione raised her glass and put it near Viktor's. He smiled and lifted his slightly before beginning the traditional toast his family had before they drank and ate. **

**Viktor was touched that she remembered and they began the cheer. **

**"Good life" With each saying they would crush cups. "good health, and eternal love" They twined there arms and drank.**

**The male tension had worn off somewhat with the food and drink and they found themselves enjoying a nice dinner. Evrything was going smoothly until M.Granger decided to speak up.**

**"Soooo Viktor, how are you going to see Hermione when she is at school this year? Because of course she is attending her seventh year after summer break." Steven asked looking directly at Viktor. **

**"Vell az you arre probably avare I am finished my studies so vhen I'm not playing Dumbledorre vill let me visit hogvarts." He replied his right brow moving slightly.**

**Hermione was amazed how he could portray any mood so distinctly and severely with a slight twitch of his eyebrows or a small twist of his lips.**

**Steven's lip curled "Ahh well that solves that I suppose but I would think you would be reluctant to return since last time you were there that diggory boy died." **

**Viktor's eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened. he didn't like to remember that night; the night he had been placed under the imperious curse and controlled. **

**"Dad!" Hermione hissed looking absolutly livid. **

**"Yes it vaz unfortunate vhat happened. I still vish there vas something I could do to turn back the time so that somvone could haff saved him." Viktor said biting his tongue, looking Steven menacingly in the eye. **

**Steven didn't pay mind to his anger and continued to wind him up. "Yeah well I suppose you could have helped after all I know that Harry could throw off that imperious curse...It also makes me wonder where your loyalties lie, you are after all a Durmstrang student and I heard they truned many wizards to you-know-who." He grinned evilly when he saw Viktor's anger. **

**Steven that is quite enough!" Jane exclaimed looking appalled at her husbands behaviour. **

**"Former student of Durmstrang sir, I vouldn't question my loyalties they are qvuite known. I support Dumbledore, I support Harry Potter, I support Herm-own-y!" He replied his voice getting louder with every syllable. **

**"Well I assume you are telling the truth but how you could not fight off the curse is beyond me." Steven continued knowing that he had finally won. **

**"Are you qvuestioning my manhood?" Viktor said pushing the entire table over a few inches when he stood. **

**"Maybe I am, how are you supposed to keep my girl safe when you can't even fight off a simple curse?" Steven asked standing as well.**

**"Vell you do not haff to vorry about that Granger! I assuure you that I haff no problem fighting the curse now but DON'T you DARE qvuestion my abilities!" He said stressing the last words. **

**Steven walked around the table so they were face to face. **

**Hermione knew why her father could intimidate people because he was quite tall built like a tank and not afraid to yell or throw a punch though Viktor still stood taller than her father and even though he was smaller around the waist Viktor was all muscle and not a pound of fat. **

**The glaring match continued as they egged each other on. **

**"Remember Granger that I tolerate your innsinuations and rude comments simply becauz I love your daughter!" **

**"Yeah well your not good enough for my daughter."**

**Hermione saw that both men were ready to fight and she decided to break them up before something actually happened. She pushed herself between the two and hugged Viktor while Jane grabbed Steven by the waist from behind. **

**"STOP this nonsense you two!" Jane yelled looking at both boys. "your acting like children." She said lowering her voice. **

**Viktor threw one last withering look before he calmed himself. "I'm so very sorry Ms. Granger for acting like this in your home pleeze forrgive me for being soo rude in your presence." **

**Viktor said bowing his head and putting an arm around Hermione. **

**"That is quite allright Viktor but I think we should get watever is really riling you both out in the open now, don't you honey?" Jane said letting go of Steven and looking him in the eye. **

**"Yes, I suppose _your _right dear." He said looking at the floor like a four year old who is being scolded for tracking mud into the house. **

**"Well Viktor can you actually take care of my little girl?" Steven asked in all seriousness. **

**"You do not haff to vorry mr. Granger I vuld do anything to protect her, I vuld die for her." Viktor replied with the same to the point tone. **

**"Fine i suppose that it isn't up to me but I will tell you this: If you ever hurt my daughter I will kill you with my bare hands." **

**"Undurrstood, I must say that you vill not have to vorry I loff her more than anything in the vorld...I vuld give up chasing the snitch for you herm-own-y."He said turning to her and looking her in the eye. **

**Hermione blushed and Steven held out his hand to Viktor. **

**They shook hands and both the ladies sighed in releif.**

**Though Hermione was the only one besiedes Viktor who understood that last word from Viktor. "I would give up chasing the snitch for you..." She wanted to cry with happiness at his conviction.**

**AN: Sorry that took a couple days but it was christmas and my brother was in an accident coming up (he's okay though) and thanx so much linzysnup17233 (like one of my bestest friends) for beta-ing this story and I am sooo sorry if it's not the right format...**

**luv yaez**


	4. Chapter 4

They had all moved to the living room with steaming cups of coffee in theyre hands. Viktor had them stories of what he had been doing lately and explaining to Steven and Jane what Quidditch was.

Viktor took a sip of his coffee and grimaced.

"What's wrong dear, is there to much sugar?" Jane queried when she saw the distaste on Viktor's face.

Hermione looked at her cup then back up at Viktor and started to giggle. "I'm sorry Viktor I completly forgot. She said nodding to her parents. "Mum Viktor drinks Turquish style coffee."

"What is the difference?" Steven asked taking a sip from his cup.

"Oh it iz much the same except of course turquish coffee iz much stronger." Viktor said quietly taking another sip so as not to be rude.

"Well Viktor dear you don't have to drink that if you do not like it." Jane said grabbing his cup. "What would you like to drink?"

"Nothink I am fine, thank you." Viktor replied moving to sit closer to Hermione.

"Mum I was thinking that tomoro maybe I could show Viktor around town-"

"That would be a good idea Herm, I should take tomoro off and come with you." Steven interupted.

"No Steven hunny, I think that the idea is a good one though babe but do you think you could go on your own?" Jane asked knowing her answer already.

"Yeah mum I don't see a problem with that. I thought we would go when you guys go off to work in the morning and come back around supper." Hermione said smiling from ear-to-ear.

"That's allright with me." Jane added looking at Steven.

He sighed. "Yes it sounds fine Hermione and maybe we could all meet up at Laura's for dinner."

Jane clapped her hands together and Hermione agreed practically bouncing on her seat in anticipation.

"Hermione I expect that Viktor is exhausted from the trip here. Go show him his bedroom and if you are both going up town tomoro you will want your sleep."

Hermione nodded silently and hugged her parents. She grabbed Viktor's hand and led him upstairs with his bags.

"You sleep in the guest bedroom right there Viktor. My room is right across from yours and the bathroom is just there on your right." Hermione pointed out while holding the guest bedroom door open so he could bring in his bag.

"Uhhh, if you need anything at all during the night just let me know. I stay up really late so you wont bother me." Hermione said fixing an edge of the bedding nervously.

"Vhat is wrong Herm-own-y?"

"Oh, nothing..." She replied twirling one of her brown curls around her finger.

Viktor raised his eyebrows and waited for a real response.

"Well ok I was just wondering if you like it here. Is everything allright? I am so sorry about what happened earlier. Are you comfortable here?" Hermione asked in one big heap.

"Vell I do like it here Herm-own-y, yes everything's fine, don't vorry about it your father was just being protective and yes I am comfortable. I would be comfortable anywhere as long as you vere there az vell. Now do you feel better." Viktor answered with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yes, thank you and don't you laugh at me." Hermione said punching Viktor on the arm.

"Vell I am qvite tired now so I vill see you tomoro morning?" Viktor asked pulling her into his arms.

"Of course I'll wake you up in the morning." She whispered feeling a small flutter in her stomach when she felt his chest against hers.

"Do I get goodnight kiss?" Viktor asked bending his head to kiss her.

"How could I say no Mr. Krum." Hermione breathed silently.

Theyr lips touched and She felt a small spark in her belly. She realized that she never wanted him to let her go, but to soon he pulled away and smiled.

"Goodnight Herm-owny."

"Goodnight Viktor."

With that his door closed and Hermione went to her room feeling light as a feather, the kiss replaying in her head.

AN: Sorry this took so long but my grandpa has been really sick lately and I have been visiting him in the hospital but I promise that I am posting like normal now...there will be some mistakes because it is hot off the presses!  
R+R pweeese, luv yaez... 


End file.
